


Entering the lair

by Khiela



Series: Twelve Days Till Christmas [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas Music, Christmas fic, F/M, POV Female Character, POV Outsider, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khiela/pseuds/Khiela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Christmas silliness from OFC's point of view to slight Abby/Tony</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entering the lair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viwiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viwiel/gifts).



Sifting her weight from side to side and biting her lip as she tried to process things, probationary agent Marie Daniels was hesitant to enter the famed lab and lair of Abby Sciuto. It wasn't that she was scared of the Gothic woman – Marie hadn't even really met her yet! – but more to the fact that all she had been told about the forensic specialist and her taste in music, compared to what she was currently hearing, was to say the least, unnerving. Marie could hear Christmas music, carols, to be more specific. And she could even make out the words and recognize it. _That's_ what was making her hesitant to enter. Everything she'd been told pointed this being a bad, bad sign.

When a new song started a female voice joined in, " _I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus, underneath the mistletoe last night..._ " Marie cocked her head. Did this mean she could brave it and enter? Nodding slowly to herself the rolled her shoulders and head around to relax and took a few deep breaths and straightened her shirt (maybe bit obsessively). But before she could start walking again, a male voice joined in the singing and together they sang: " _Oh, what a laugh it would have been, if Daddy had only seen, Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night!_ "  
She knew that voice, SA DiNozzo had been her training agent for her first two months out of FLETC before she was appointed into Agent Strauss' team, in the floor below MCR's.

Deciding she sure as hell was brave enough to enter now, Marie walked in only to stop again. Abby Sciuto and agent DiNozzo were standing in front of a computer stand, the Goths hands loosely wrapped around his shoulders and his resting on her waist, still singing the song 'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus'. Marie felt like an intruder and for a moment felt unsure as what to do. Before she could come into decision the song ended and Agent DiNozzo gave Sciuto as kiss on her forehead and they shared a smile before he turned towards Marie.

"What'cha need, probie?"

"I, uh," Marie mentally collected herself, offered a small smile to them both and started again, "I came to ask about these results. I wasn't sure what some things mean."

Sciuto, who had walked over one of the largest machines in the room to check something, turned her eyes to Marie and, sounding cheery, said, "Let's hear it, then!"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for December 13th, 2011.  
> Prompt: Write a fic centering the Christmas song called _I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus_


End file.
